


Warm Feelings

by heartyclouds



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, jinrene, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartyclouds/pseuds/heartyclouds
Summary: A story where a man who lost all of his happiness met someone who gave him a reason to be happy.





	Warm Feelings

My world was the epitome of a cloudy sky. Saddening, but doesn't really harm you. I don't consider myself "depressed" just sad often (if that makes any sense at all). I eat, sleep, and go to work. That's it. The never ending cycle of mundane. I don't have any hobby in particular and I have given up on dating. Day by day, the things that made me happy are disappearing. 

I remember how I used to watch cartoons when I was little and how it made me laugh until I was crying. I remember how honey butter chips were the best snack I have ever eaten. I'd listen to music that reminds me of my crush and I forgot how it made me feel a tingly sensation. I used to go to my backyard on summer holiday and lay beneath a big tree while I listen to my radio. I’d play the game my friends play even though I don’t understand it. My father would bring me to a petting zoo and I remembered how I absolutely love the horses. I was a jokester, the clown to my friends and family. I didn’t remember exactly when humor was gone from me for good. And my elementary friends, I didn't know they were my life savior until I was fifteen and they were gone when my family decided to move. I thought I was the happiest person in the world. But before I can wake up to another delightful day, everything crumbled into dust as I lost everything.

Nothing magical nor extraordinary ever happen in my life after my childhood. Not that I believe in those things (Maybe when I was little). I used to believe that I would find happiness someday, I sincerely do. But after years and years of the same thing happening again and again, I stoped believing. I realized I can never truly be happy anymore. I'm just one of those people who are supposed to be like this and just cope with it. I don't care if it's fair or not anymore. I've accepted that the sky I'll look at will forever be cloudy. My surroundings will forever be monotone. And I don't give even a single damn about it.

Until one fateful day.

I went to work, just like always. I went to my desk and started my computer, doing it as robotically as ever. 

Someone tapped my shoulder.

“Excuse me, are you Mr. Kim?”

As though hearing the bells of heaven, I laid my eyes on her. 

A beautiful woman with a pale skin. Her long black hair secured behind her ears so it doesn’t get to her face. The color of her hair making a magnificent contrast with her milky skin. She wore a simple white dress shirt tucked in a knee-high black skirt. She holds a cup of what I presume to be coffee. I have never seen somebody look truly beautiful.

“Yes, that would be me.” I answered politely. 

She smiled and continued, “I just got transferred from the branch in Daegu, so that’ll make me your co-worker. I’ll look forward into working with you.”

I hum in amusement. A transferee from Daegu all the way to the central in Seoul? Impressive.

“Well then, I’ll look forward into working with you as well, Miss?”

“Oh, pardon me. I’m Bae Joohyun, nice to meet you.”

After our greetings, she sat on the desk beside mine that was always empty. She started to write something on a small book and I continue on doing my work. A new face around the workplace is never a bad thing. Needless to say, but maybe my new co-worker has just started to grow on me.

~

The next morning, I felt strangely energized as I was walking to my office. I was anticipating on what’s to come, mind you, this is the first time in a long time I’ve felt this. Perhaps, I was anticipating if my new co-worker will greet me again, maybe even talk to me.

Seems like my anticipation is true.

“Would you like some coffee?” She offered with a sugary smile.

“Oh, no thank you. You should keep it for yourself.” I said.

“Please, I insist. You’re my new co-worker and it’s the least I can do.”

I was a bit hesitant but took it nonetheless. She has a good reason, I thought.

“Thank you Ms. Bae.” I put the coffee on my desk. Usually, I would instantly forgot a person’s name I just met. But the name Bae Joohyun is always on my head the moment she said it.

~

The office is busier than ever. With the huge new program launching in just a few weeks, it has been hectic. I lost counted on how many days I pulled an all-nighter. 

I glance at the desk beside me. She looks distressed as she furiously type on her keyboard. She needs to lighten up a bit, so I tapped her shoulder. 

She stopped typing and looks at me questioningly. I never knew she had such beautiful eyes.

“Why did the can crusher quit his job?”

She tilt her head gives a confused expression. “Pardon?”

“Because it’s soda pressing.” I said. She covers her mouth and started laughing, which caught me off guard. Is she perhaps a fellow dad joke lover?

“Wanna hear a joke about papers?” She ask, still giggling a little. 

I nod my head, getting excited.

“Never mind, it’s tearable.” She laughs. As I process the joke I started laughing with her. She is a dad joke lover. 

It’s been quite a while since I’ve cracked a joke. It was because she looks so tense, I couldn’t help but want to make her smile.

At this time, I may or may not have fallen for her.

~

I came to work early one day. Because I got a lot of work to do and the office’s wifi is much better than the one in my apartment. It was still empty except for the janitor who’s mopping the floor. Maybe I went a little bit too early.

But that didn’t last for long as a company finally arrives.

“Good morning Mr. Kim.” A sweet voice greets.

I look at her as she puts her bag on the table. “Good morning. Please, call me Jin. We’re co-workers after all.”

“You can call me Joohyun too then.” She smiles. “What are you doing in the office so early?”

“I could ask the same thing to you.” I quirk an eyebrow. 

She laughs a little, “I simply woke up a little earlier than usual. What about you?”

“My apartment just have a bad wifi. I would live here if I could, but obviously I couldn’t.” I said making her cover her mouth as she laughs. 

It’s a habit I have noticed, she always cover her mouth when she’s laughing. And somehow, I wanted to learn more about her. I’m curious to what other habits she might have, I wanted to know her favorite flower, her hobby, absolutely everything.

~

“Hey hey, big J.” A voice along with a hand sling over my shoulder, making me stop my typing. This voice belongs to one person only and that person is-

“What do you want Taehyung.” I said, not leaving my eyes from the screen of my computer.

“Geez, who are you so harsh for.”

“Hmm let me think. It’s you Taehyung.” Honestly, with all the work piling up, what I least needed is Taehyung coming to my desk to say unimportant stuff.

“I heard you’ve been getting quite comfortable with the new kid.” He said as he pokes my shoulder.

This, however, got my attention. I glance at Joohyun’s desk. She wasn’t there, maybe she went to print something. Is it that obvious?

“She’s older than you. Don’t go around calling her “kid” even when you’ve been around longer.” I say, still not making eye contact.

“Ooooh you’re definitely into her.”

“No I’m not.” A complete lie.

“It’s okay, hyung, I think she might be the one for you.”

“I said I’m not into her.”

“So when are you going to ask her out?”

I turn to him and point my finger at his face. “I swear to god Taehyung, if you don’t leave, I’m going to expose to everyone that you’re the one who broke the printer.”

Taehyung held his arm up and smirks. “I was just wondering.” 

With that, he finally leaves 

~

I lay awake in a silent night. Me and Joohyun talks more and more as the day passes. And it wasn’t at all bad. In fact it feels nice and comforting. Ever since then, I started to feel tingles in my heart, feeling like it’s sinking but in a good way. Like little bits of happiness are trying to burst out. It feels really nice. It made me restless.

Taehyung’s words suddenly came out to his head. Should I ask her out? Is it the right time?

I open my phone to find that I have a new message. From none other than her. What was she doing so late at night, I wonder. She ask if I was still awake and I answered truthfully.

She didn’t answer for several minutes and I thought she must’ve fallen asleep.

But I was wrong.

I smile as I answer her call.

“Knock knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“Dishes.”

“Dishes who?”

“Dishes a very bad joke.” 

That night, we tell each other dad jokes and talk about anything and everything until I hear her soft snores.

I chuckle, maybe I shouldn’t have kept her up so late. “Good night Joohyun.” 

~

This is the day. I thought to myself.

This is was the day I mustered enough courage to ask her out. Nothing fancy, maybe just a walk in the streets of Seoul casually and gradually getting to know each other.

I came to her when she was focusing on the printer, waiting for it to be done. She tied her hair in a ponytail today, wearing glasses instead of her usual contact lenses.

“Hi Joohyun.” 

She turns to me, slightly surprised. Then she smiles, and my stomach flips. I feel quite embarrassed for something this childish.

“I was wondering, if maybe-” Her expression turns curious and I almost choke on air. “Maybe you’d like to go on a date with me.”

Her eyes widen and I can see it glint through her glasses. I was kind of expecting a reject for some reason, but she smiled widely and nod her head several times. 

All of the tension left my shoulders and I smiled at her from ear to ear.

After a long time, I felt happy.

~

I stand in front of the address she had sent me, leading to a small house. I fix my shirt and clear my throat before ringing the door bell. As I wait for an answer, I look down on the small bouquet of white lilies, wrapped in brown plastic paper. I do hope she will like it.

The door made a clicking sound and it opened, revealing a goddess.

She wore a simple striped shirt tucked in a black jean. Her hair is tied neatly in a ponytail. She had her big, round glasses, somehow accentuating her features. 

I hand her the flowers and she took it slowly, smelling it with her eyes closed.

“It somehow reminds me of you.” I said quietly, loud enough for only her to hear.

“I love it.” She says.

~

12.00 P.M

Joohyun and I went to a seafood restaurant to eat lunch together. She had recommended the restaurant and I have no reason to say no.

We sat down on a table for two near the window. Now that we are facing each other, I can see that she looks younger, more innocent.

“Is this your favorite restaurant by any chance?” I ask her, adding a hum to my tone.

She raised her eyebrows, “How did you know?”

I smirk at her. “So you like seafood?”

She giggles. “I’m a pescatarian.”

“I’m sorry?”

“It means I’m kinda vegetarian, but I still eat seafood.”

“Interesting.” I told her.

This is exactly why I wanted to spend more time with her. Just from eating lunch together, I got to know her more and more. I couldn’t ignore the tingly sensation I felt every time I’m with her. 

2.00 P.M 

After I asked her if she wants to go anywhere, she told me that it’s my turn to choose. I hesitated, but agreed to her since she basically forced me to. I didn’t know where I should take her at first, but then an idea suddenly popped in my head.

“The place isn’t far from here, we should walk.” I said to her.

“I wonder what it is.” 

“You’ll know soon.” I smile.

We walk through the afternoon streets, not very busy. I become more conscious of how our shoulder brush from time to time and how our fingertips would accidentally touch each other. 

I wanted to hold her hand. Somehow, it feels like if I don’t, I could lose her.

When I couldn’t take it anymore, I inch my hand closer to hers and entwined my pinky with hers. She suddenly look up to me with a blush on her face. I took her whole hand and hold it, which make a small smile form on her lips. She was beautiful. 

“A zoo?” She said, a bit surprised when we arrived.

“Are you okay with this?” I ask her.

“Definitely.” She nods. “It’s just that I’m a bit scared of animals.”

I quickly took her hand and march out of the entrance of the zoo. “Then we should get out of here.”

“Oh no, it’s okay! They’re in a cage after all.” She said, stumbling in the process.

“I surely won’t be a gentleman if I have to force you even if you don’t like it.”

She stayed quiet and I glance at her to find that she is smiling.

After this, we decided to just walk around the streets, Joohyun saw and ice cream truck and ask if we could go there. And of course I said yes.

“What flavor my dears?” The lady in the counter ask.

“I would like the vanilla please.” Joohyun said and turn her head to me.

“I’ll have what she’s having.”

“Oh, how sweet! Reminds me of the time when me and my husband was just like you two.” The lady suddenly exclaims.

I scratch the back of my neck while I look at her. She seems to be smiling with her cheeks stained with a pinkish hue.

We sat down on a chair right beside the truck. Our ice creams has heart drawn with chocolate frosting on top of it. No doubt it was the lady. 

Joohyun happily munch down on her ice cream I watch her with glee as I eat my own. 

“Why did the ice cream truck broke down?” I ask her.

She smiles knowingly. “I have no idea.”

“Because of the rocky road.” We laugh together for a few solid seconds. This time though, she didn’t cover her mouth. Is it because she has gotten used to me? I wonder.

She looks so beautiful just now. A woman with the frame of autumn. The brown leaves of the trees are as vivid as her red lips. I became aware of my loudly beating heart. Suddenly, the world was colorful. I look at the sky, I couldn’t see even the slightest of clouds. Where was the cloudy, monotone sky that always haunts me? I look back at her. It’s because of her, isn’t it? She made me... happy.

7.00 P.M

The sun already went down, but it doesn’t stop the people of the city to roam and wonder around. Joohyun and I decided to go to Han River. 

“I never knew it was so pretty.” She said as she stare at the river in awe. 

Neither did I. I always thought “it’s just a river”. But apparently, being here with her made me see just how beautiful it is.

“I think it would never beat you.” I say to her and she laughs as she punches my arm lightly.

I take both of her little hands into mine, holding it tightly. 

“Joohyun, I-“ I started, I didn’t know what’s gotten into me but I just need to say something to her. I need to tell her how she turn on the light switch inside of my heart and how she made me happy. I was quiet nervous, but her soft expression calms me.

“They say disneyland is the happiest place on earth.” I said quietly and slowly. “But I believe they’ve never been next to you.” I said it like it wasn’t a joke, that’s because it isn’t. I look deeply into her eyes, waiting for an answer. Her face shows an expression I couldn’t quite read.

“You are arrested,” She finally said. “for stealing my heart.”

We stare at each other for a while then we both smile. My right hand moves to cup her pink cheek. I inch my face closer and close the gap with a kiss. She kiss me back lightly. It was a moment of pure bliss. My heart was beating like it was going to come out. I can see sparks behind my closed eyes. We were in our own universe. Everything else just disappear. It was just me and her. 

~

“I’m so happy for you hyung!” Jimin practically screams as he hugs me.

“I knew it.” Taehyung said.

“Thank you guys- Jimin, you’re crushing me.”

“Hi Taehyung. Oh, and Jimin too.” Joohyun finally came to the office (thank god).

Jimin break out from the hug and beams at Joohyun before shaking her hands. “Congratulations noona, I’m so proud of you two.”

“Congrats noona.” Taehyung waves.

“Thanks you two.” Joohyun smiles at the both of them.

“You’re not greeting me?” Honestly, I felt offended.

She laughs as she puts her bag on her desk. She came up to me and gives a quick kiss on my lips. Gosh darn it, why does she have to be so cute?

“Aww, aren’t they just the cutest thing?” Jimin said as he sighs. He smacks Taehyung’s chest suddenly. “Why can’t you be more romantic like that?”

“Whoops?” Taehyung said looking a bit confused.

Honestly, I don’t even know why they’re a couple. I look at Joohyun who are smiling at the couple in front of us. 

“Hey Joohyun.” I called her.

“Yes honey?” 

Dang, the pet name surely affect me more than I wanted it to.

“You don’t need keys to drive me crazy.”

She giggles, “Good to know.”

“I’m getting out of here.” Taehyung said as he walks out. “You could’ve pick a better pick up line, hyung.”

“Tae, wait for me.” Jimin stumbles as he approaches Taehyung. “See you two around!”

“Say, what do you feel about homemade dinner tonight? At my place.” I ask her.

“I’ll help cooking.” She answers.

She doesn’t know how she had saved me. She erased the clouds that was blocking the sunshine in my sky. With her, the warm feelings I felt when I was little came back. I was able to feel happy and loved. I am indeed, the luckiest man on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!! I really hope you enjoyed this. I hope you have a good day today or tomorrow!!


End file.
